


Bones is a Bonehead

by Artemis_stark



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gaila is a good bro, Hurt Jim, M/M, Miscommunication, Nyota Uhura is a Good Friend, Oblivious Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock is a student with Jim and co because I said so, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_stark/pseuds/Artemis_stark
Summary: Jim tries to ask Bones out on a date to a new café in town, but he misunderstands and spends the whole night flirting with a random girl while Jim watches from afar. Cue insecure angsting.
Relationships: Gaila & James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Bones is a Bonehead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! Please be kind in the comments because I haven't written a fic in about 3 years, but these boys would not leave my head. Any constructive feed back is welcome though! I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Today is the day, Jim thought to himself. He was on his way back to his dorm that he shared with Bones, and he was going to finally ask his best friend to go on a date. Gaila had been pushing him to do it for weeks having finally gotten sick of his pining. 

“Jimmy, I don’t know what you are so scared of! Leonard clearly likes you back, both of you are so oblivious to how lovestruck the other is” Gaila had laughed last week when they were in the middle of studying together.

“I must concur, Jim. The doctor clearly carries affection for you and it is illogical to, as you humans say, ‘dance around it’.” Spock offered to the distraught Jim, who was burying his head under his arms to escape Gaila’s teasing.

Jim decided to take his friends’ advice and take the risk of asking Bones to go on a date with him. He was, however, scared of what would happen if Bones said no. He was Jim’s best friend, how could Jim risk that? He was the first friend Jim had made in a long time, and he was the only one who saw Jim for who he actually was when he first came to the academy. Not George Kirk’s son, just Jim.

Jim had to believe that no matter what happened, they would still be best friends. Jim and Bones were too solid to fall apart just from some unrequited feelings. They would be okay even if Bones said no. Jim would get over it, he had to.

He finally arrived at their dorm building and made his way up to their room, passing a couple people he recognized from his advanced warp theory lecture. Arriving at his door, Jim put in their security code and made his way into the room. 

Bones was already there, studying before he had to get to his shift at the clinic. Jim walked into the room, trying to act normal but freaking out on the inside. He put his messenger bag down by his desk and fiddled with his cadet reds.

“So Bones, any plans this weekend?” Jim asked without turning around. He chewed on his lip nervously.

“Jim if this is you askin’ if I’ll get shitfaced with you again, the answer is no. I _cannot_ deal with that kinda hangover again pal” Bones huffed out.

“No, nothing like that Bonsey,” Jim turned around and faced the other man, “I was actually wondering if you would want to go out to this new café with me? It just opened a couple weeks ago and people have been saying it’s a nice place. Saturday night, if you’re not doing anything?” He let a hopeful little smile come across his face. 

Jim had thought about this a lot and they never went out to places like this. It was always bars or grabbing take out to eat at their dorm. That should be different enough to get his attention and Jim would make sure to treat this as he would a date. Then at the end of the night he would tell Bones how he felt.

“Well I suppose I’m not too busy then, and it would be nice to get out and spend some time together,” Bones hummed, “Yea, I’ll go check it out with you.” Bones had a slight blush on his face.

“Perfect! It’s a date!” Jim chirped and then escaped into the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn’t believe Bones had agreed so quickly! Normally it took Jim wheedling at him for at least 10 minutes before he agreed to do anything. 

Jim wasn’t going to question it though, because at least Bones had agreed. The older man had even seemed a bit excited about going out, which was pretty rare. Bones was a grumpy guy, but it seemed settling in at the academy had done him a world of good. They were in the first semester of their second year and both men had pulled their crap together and thrown themselves into their classes.

He was sure that Pike was thankful that his gamble on the two of them paid off, they were making the best marks of their respective divisions and (for the most part) staying out of trouble. During their first few months here, Bones had a habit of getting drunk too often and Jim was picking fights off campus every weekend it seemed. But then they mellowed out, finding balance and a friend in each other, someone who understood without being told.

Jim couldn’t imagine what his life would look like if he hadn’t met Bones, and he never wanted to.  
\----------------------------------------------

Saturday rolled around and Jim had spent the afternoon with Gaila going through the clothes he had brought to her room, worrying about what he should wear to go out with Bones. He wanted it to be nicer than what he would wear to a bar but not something that Bones would question him about. Jim wanted this to be absolutely perfect.

“Jimmy, you are being ridiculous! Leo is gonna think you’re handsome no matter what you are wearing” Gaila groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

“I hate to admit it but she’s right. Leonard adores you and it's not like he doesn’t already know what you look like.” Uhura added from where she was studying at her desk. She turned around to face the pair, a curious look on her face. “Why are you so nervous about this Kirk? I’ve never seen you act like this.”

“I want him to see I put effort into this, that I’m not kidding or looking for a hookup. Bones is my best friend, One of the most important people in my life. I can’t mess this up.” Jim looked at Uhura, serious. “I know we didn’t get off to the best start, but I’m actually not a bad guy. In that bar, I was just a broken man looking to forget everything.”

Uhura looked at him apprehensively, “I judged you too quickly Kirk, and that’s on me. You clearly care a lot about Leonard, I hope you guys have a nice time and I’m sure it will go just fine.” She offered him a small smile, which he returned. “Maybe we could start over? I think we could be good friends.”

He gave her a blinding grin, “I would like nothing more. Thanks for giving me another chance.” Uhura nodded at him, still smiling.

“Perfect! My two besties are friends now!” Gaila squealed, “Can we finally have girl nights and talk about boys? Oh! And do facemasks!” she grinned, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Only if Uhura agrees to teach me how she gets her eyeliner so pointed. I’ve been dying to know.” Jim grins over at her and Uhura laughs.

Finally, they settled on a pair of black jeans with a blue denim button down. Simple but also nice enough to be different from what he would usually wear when they went out to the bar. Jim sent Bones a comm to let him know he was on his way. They had agreed to meet at the café since Bones had a shift at the clinic earlier.

Jim walked up to the café, nervous but excited to finally tell Leonard how he feels. It was a cute place, there were tables by a small stage where some live music was being played and a standing bar at the back by the baristas. 

He spotted Bones at the standing bar, already with a coffee in hand. Jim chuckled, Bones was probably grateful for the non-replicated caffeine after a long shift. He made his way over to the other man.

“Hey Bones!” Jim slid up beside him, putting a hand on his elbow. “How was the clinic?” Jim smiled softly.

“Hey Jim, it was okay. Mostly stupid cadets doin’ stupid things” Leonard groaned, “I swear Starfleet should start testing their cadets for common sense. But I suppose people with common sense don’t fling themselves into space.” the older man mused, offering Jim a crooked smile. “That includes you by the way.”

“Hey!” Jim whined “I don’t have a defense to that but It’s still offensive!” Jim cried while Leonard laughed at him.

“Whatever infant, I am the exception because _I_ am going into space under duress and mostly to keep an eye on your stupid ass.” Bones knocked shoulders with Jim.

“Well, me _and_ my stupid ass appreciate that very much Bonsey,” Jim grinned and Leonard snorted, “I’m gonna go grab an americano and I’ll be right back” Jim patted his shoulder and walked off to get in line.

The café seemed really popular, it was pretty packed and the music was enjoyable. Jim recognized a good amount of the people from seeing them around the academy. He wasn’t shocked, as most cadets needed a good source of caffeine. Thankfully the line wasn’t too long, so it shouldn’t take him more than 15 minutes to get back to Bones.

Jim waited in line and got his drink, but when he turned back to where he left bones the man was nowhere to be found. Jim frowned and made his way back to the bar. He looked around trying to find Bones and finally Jim spotted him over at a table, laughing at something the woman across from him said.

Jim’s face fell and he felt his stomach drop. This was not how it was supposed to go. _Jim_ was supposed to be the one making Bones laugh and charming the pants off of him, not some random girl.

Bones turned and caught his eye, shrugging as if to say ‘sorry pal’. Jim fixed his face and waved him on, but as soon as Leonard looked away Jim let his face go back to being miserable. 

Maybe Bones just didn’t feel the same? Their friends seemed pretty sure of his feelings but Jim had made it clear that tonight was just the two of them and Bones had dropped him the first chance he got. Jim felt his chest go cold.

Well he would just have to get over it. Jim watches the pair flirt for about half an hour and then decided he couldn’t do this anymore. He needed to retreat to a safe space so he could deal with his feelings and keep his best friend.

He left the café and sent Gaila a comm.

‘ _Hey Gails, can I come over to your room? Everything is a mess and I could really use a friend right now_ ’

‘ _Of course Jim! What happened? Where is Leo??_ ’

‘ _I’ll tell you everything when I get there_ ’

Jim sniffled, feeling a couple tears stream down his face. He wiped them off and took a deep breath. He wouldn’t cry over this. He was stupid to think that he had a chance with Bones. Leonard deserved so much better than him. He deserved the girl at the café that makes him laugh and probably doesn’t have miles of baggage behind her. Jim should have known better than to hope.

He arrived at Gaila’s building and made his way up to her room. He knocked at the door and it immediately opened to Gaila’s worried face. He sighed and she moved back letting him into the room. To his surprise Spock was there, sitting on Uhura’s bed while she was at her desk.

“Hey Spock, wasn’t expecting you to be here. Were you hanging out with Uhura?” Jim sat down on the floor by Gaila’s bed. He didn’t really care about Spock’s answer, but it would postpone him talking about Bones for a bit.

“Nyota and I were spending time together, yes.” Spock looked down at Jim, his gaze almost questioning. “You are in distress Jim. Gaila has said that the evening did not go as you planned, is this true?” Uhura gave him a look and tried to discreetly shake her head, Spock’s eyebrow raised.

“It’s fine Uhura. Yea Spock, you could say that.” Jim huffed out. 

“What happened Jim?” Gaila asked, sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Bones apparently didn’t get the memo that this was supposed to be a date.” Jim brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, trying to make himself as small as possible. “I went to go get my coffee and when I came back he had gone to a table and started chatting this woman up. I hung around for a while longer but it was clear he was having a good time so I decided to leave.” Jim sniffed a bit again but managed to keep any tears back.

“Oh, sweetie.” Gaila side hugged him, “Maybe next time you should be more upfront? Tell him how you feel and then ask him out? I’m sorry that your night sucked Jimmy.”

“There isn’t going to be a next time. I was stupid to think he felt that same, I just need to accept we are only ever going to be best friends and move on.” Jim rested his head on his knees, sighing.

“Jim, you must be feeling hurt right now, but I know Leonard feels the same about you! Please try again, you both deserve to be happy.” Uhura spoke up from her desk, leaning forward to plead with him.

“I agree with Nyota. I do not know why the doctor has acted in this way, but my observations of the two of you lead me to the conclusion that he _does_ have a romantic attachment to you Jim.” Spock sounded strangely comforting to Jim with his matter of fact speech.

“I know you guys are trying to make me feel better, but I just wanted to lick my wounds in a space that doesn’t shove what I can’t have into my face.” Jim looked at his friends, a couple tears making their way out. “I really don’t want to talk about this any longer right n-ow” he voice cracking at the end and buried his head back between his knees as he wiped the tears away, embarrassed that he let any out.

Uhura didn’t look convinced but backed down after a look from Gaila. Spook simply inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“Ok, you already brought some extra clothes, just stay the night here and you can face Leonard in the morning.” Gaila stood up and grabbed a blanket and pillow off her bed, putting it on the couch.

“Thanks Gaila, I really wasn’t looking forward to going back to our room and potentially walking in on Bones with that woman.” Jim gave the Orion a half-hearted smile. She was a good friend.

“It’s no problem.” Gaila reached out and patted his shoulder. “Also I feel bad because I pushed you to ask him out” Gaila added sheepishly. She never meant to put Jim in a position to get hurt, she really thought Leonard felt the same way.

“It’s not your fault Gaila. This one's on me for hoping.” Jim sighed, heading over to the couch and settling in.

Uhura bit her lip and turned around, thinking about what she could do to fix this. Jim wouldn’t like it, but she wasn’t planning on asking for permission.


End file.
